unnamedworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mainland
The mainland contains six kingdoms that have been split for nearly a thousand years. All six of the kingdoms were once united a thousand years ago by Man who United the Factions. This man was one of the three brothers of the ancient gods. Through his power and blessing, this man, with the help of Vard united the six kingdoms and created peace for almost one hundred years. When The Man died there began to be squabbles. The kings that came after The Man were weak in comparison and thus could not hold the realm together. Within one hundred years, of The Man's death, two peoples had completely split from the unified realm. These two factions that split would reestablish their ancestral boundaries. These people being the Hammerhands of the Dreyftal Basin, and the Black Wolves of Advaerg. As soon as they declared their independence from the realm, the other kingdoms soon followed, taking back their borders. In the West the Hammerhands and the Black Wolves had been kingdoms before the unification. To the Northwest had been a kingdom whose original origins were unknown. There was said to be ruling families that developed and quarreled, having their large cities near forests. Following the disintegration of the unified Vardhar a ruling family, known as the Rothton's, reinstated their power in the souther half of the area. As time went on, a conflict within the the area caused a revolt to sweep the nation. The revolting populace were chased back by mercenaries hired by the head of the Rothton Family. Eventually fleeing army dug in up north and were pushed back to the far coast, where they fled on ships and lived out their time there until strong enough to retaliate and take land of their own. This family was then known as Raevchil and their warriors the Briney Demons . In the East there were many smaller rulers that had been brought in by Man Who United the Factions, and forged into a cooperative council of sorts. This council acted as the ruling body in the East until the shattering. Following this a single family ruthlessly slaughtered the other rulers in a three day long spectacle at a single manor house. This ruling family (needs name) began the Towered Dynasty. Overall In this 50 year period of turmoil, there was constant war among almost all people. There were no alliances to be had, and thus borders shifted back and forth. Kingdoms lost and gained land so much that their original areas were almost unrecognizable. As the years passed, alliances began were established and consequently shattered. The pride held by each kingdom inhibited them from fully cooperation with one another. It was this grudging acceptance and subsequent betrayal that kept each of the factions from conquering the entirety of the mainland. Eventually kingdoms did wrest more power and others became unofficially subservient to others, though these processes did not occur until around 200 years after the shattering of the unified world. Around this time the Tower Lands were being established in the East, conquering up and down, only stopped by the (Unnamed Mountain Range) and the Black Wolves in the south. Within 200 years of the shattering the Towered Lands were fully established along the entire eastern half of the continent. The Tower Lords in this era were the greatest the land would ever see. The borders were reinforced with every tower in the sight of another. Eventually the strife within the courts in the Towered Lands resulted in a civil war with two different men vying for power. Eventually one was driven away north, where they could not be defeated by conventional means. This Currently in the story, there is a war raging throughout the Mainland with two (possibly three) factions competing for the resources necessary, or land, or even a supernatural force. It has not been determined yet. Rikar spent some time as a soldier there fighting for the Black Wolves. It was on the mainland that he gained experience as a soldier. The war here on this continent has been going on for over 40 years with varying degrees of intensity with various alliances between the six kingdoms on the mainland. Category:Faction History